Je suis mort dans l'ignorance!
by Nymphodora Tonks
Summary: Je suis en train de me laisser aller... n'ayant rien à gagner de cet amour impossible, enfin je le croyait impossible, mais il est trop tard maintenant et je ne le saurait jamais... je ne saurais encore moins qu'il est venu me rejoindre...


**Alors voilà un petit one-shot qui j'espère vous plaira beaucoup!**

**Auteur : Nymphodora Tonks (dit Nymphe) surnommé par certaine la Prêtresse du sadisme...**

**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J.K. il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.**

**Résumé: Je suis en train de me laisser aller... n'ayant rien à gagner de cet amour impossible, enfin je le croyait impossible, mais il est trop tard maintenant et je ne le saurait jamais... je ne saurais encore moins qu'il est venu me rejoindre...**

**Avertissement: Il est mention d'un slash très très léger. Je vous aurai prévenu.**

**Note 1: Un gros merci à Tanuki Lady, ma grande soeur que j'adore super gros**

**Note 2: Pour les âmes sensibles, une boîte de mouchoir ne serait pas de trop... sourire angélique

* * *

**

**ooOOoo JE SUIS MORT… DANS L'IGNORANCE! ooOOoo**

Mort…

Je suis mort!

Je viens de sauter de la tour d'astronomie.

Lieu à la fois si romantique…et si mortelle…

Mon corps repose à ses pieds, attendant que l'on veuille bien me trouver…

Une macabre découverte dans une flaque sanguine…

La raison de cet acte?

La solitude… le sentiment d'être incomplet… la tristesse… la dépression… le rejet… et…

L'amour à sens unique…

Voilà les raisons de mon choix.

Je n'y voyais qu'un échappatoire possible…

Mettre fin à mon calvaire, ma souffrance…

Mourir…

Tout simplement!

Tout le monde avait remarqué que je déprimais, que je ne dormais et ne mangeais plus. Je séchais même les cours. Mais personne n'y faisait vraiment attention. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'une petite crise passagère suite à ce combat mortel contre Voldemort. De toute façon, ils étaient beaucoup trop heureux pour s'en préoccuper. Une fois que mon rôle fut accompli, je n'avais plus d'importance à leurs yeux. Une arme n'est bonne que lorsqu'elle est utile…

C'est tout ce que j'étais pour eux…

Une arme!

Rien de plus!

Mais un soir, Hermione est venue me voir et me demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Au début, je ne voulais pas lui dire, mais j'ai fini par craquer. J'étais au bout de mes forces. Je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus! Je lui ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un, que je l'aimais d'un amour fou. Mais, qu'à mon plus grand malheur, cet amour n'était qu'à sens unique. Il me semblait absolument impossible qu'il puisse m'aimer en retour. Oui…il, c'est bien d'un garçon qu'il s'agissait. Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais tenter ma chance. Je savais qu'il me détestait, que ce n'était pas possible d'avoir un futur nous´´.

Alors, j'ai décidé de me laisser mourir.

À petit feu…

Essayant de combler ce vide en moi.

Mais en vain.

Pour moi, il n'y avait que lui qui comptait.

Rien d'autre….

Hermione m'avait conseillé d'aller le trouver et de lui déclarer ma flamme, mon amour. Elle ignorait encore de qui il s'agissait. Sinon, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aurait poussé ainsi à agir. Alors, j'y suis allé… sans savoir que cet audace allait me précipiter dans le vide…

Enfin, cela n'a juste fait que précipiter les choses…

Je l'aurais sûrement fait de toute façon…

Tôt ou tard…

Cela m'a seulement permis d'en terminer plus vite...

De mettre fin à ma souffrance…

Je suis allé le voir et je lui ai déclaré tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mais, comme je le craignais depuis le début, cet amour n'était pas réciproque. Et cela, il me l'avait bien fait savoir…

De la plus cruelle des façons d'ailleurs…

J'étais totalement effondré…

Plus bas que terre…

C'est ce qui m'avait poussé à agir…

Je me dirigeais vers la tour d'astronomie, machinalement

Mes pieds me conduisaient où mon cœur était déjà.

Au bord du gouffre…

Sans un autre regard en arrière, ni regret.

J'avais sauté…

Laissant tout derrière moi.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi.

Rien, mise à part le vide…

Et c'est ce vide qui m'avait attiré…

Qui m'avait tendu les bras.

Grands ouverts, prêts à m'accueillir…

La chute avait été longue.

Tout comme mon calvaire…

Mais au moins, elle y mettait enfin un terme…

Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que si je me serais retourné avant de sauter, j'aurais vue SES yeux. Ils me fixaient avec horreur, sachant qu'il était rendu trop tard et lui trop loin pour me rattraper…

Je n'avais même pas entendu sa voix une dernière fois, crier désespérément mon nom.

Ce que j'ignorais, mais que lui se rendait bien compte, c'est qu'au moment de ma déclaration , nous étions espionnés. C'est pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courrant.

Ce que je ne savais encore moins, c'était qu'en fin de compte, c'était bel et bien réciproque. Que lui aussi pensait que c'était un amour impossible. Mais contrairement à moi, il ne se laissait pas dépérir, où il ne le montrait pas sous son masque glacial et méprisant.

Alors il venait de voir son amour avancé jusqu'au bord de la tour et continuer son chemin en ligne droite et…

Perdre pied…

Vers le chemin de la mort…

Tout comme son cœur l'était par ma faute…

Un vide où régnait la mort…

Il avait voulu me rattraper pour s'expliquer et se déclarer à son tour…

Mais c'était trop tard…

J'avais déjà fait le grand saut…

Personne ne saura véritablement ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là. Moi-même j'en ignore la moitié…

Ils penseront sûrement que nous nous sommes battus une dernière fois et que par manque de chance nous serions passés par-dessus bord…

Mais en vérité, chose que j'ignorerai pour l'éternité, puisque s'en est fini…

C'est qu'en me tuant, je l'ai tué aussi en même temps…

Tout juste au niveau du cœur…

Alors il est venu me rejoindre…

Il a sauté, tout comme moi…

Pour être avec moi, malgré tout

Pour avoir embrassé chacun à notre tour la mort…

Pour un premier et dernier baissé commun, bien qu'indirectement…

Nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité…

Unis par la mort…

Chose que j'ignorerai…

À tout jamais…

_Fin!_

_

* * *

_

Venez me dire comment vous avez trouvé mon one-shot, ou si vous voulez me torturer à coup de patates ou bien même me tuer XD. Mais venez tout simplement me dire un tit mot svp!

Maintenant c'est le temps des REVIEWS!

Gros bisous à vous,

Nymphe


End file.
